Talk:Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck (Twonjr3)
Before anyone asks he is going to be a Togabito and being a fan of Starrk and Lilynette I believe that they could be one of the coolest characters in Bleach. Don't even ask cause yes I am going to give him several abilities and take away several also. And just in case that isn't enough I'm currently thinking of a rather long History of him and his confrontations in Hell. The only thing I won't be changing is his personality, seeing as I find it cool :) Because he is no longer a hollow he won't have a Resurreccion so to say and because of that I'll be using a human infobox and because I have no idea what a Togabito's signature power is, he will most likely not be as powerful as others might think. But, yes! He'll be insanely strong :) But I find stats rather annoying so I won't say too much hehehe. Also these two no longer have seperate bodies having merged completely together in Hell. Saying that they current physical body is Los Lobos . Also is anyone has any ideas or opinions I'm all ears!!! I intended to co-own this article so if anyone wants to just talk to me on this Talk Page. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to voice a couple of things. 1 - Lilynette's last name is "Gingerb'u'''ck," not "Gingerb'a'ck." I suggest changing it to make it look more professional. 2 - judging from how Szayel acted in the Hell Chapter special, it appears that hollows (and possibly other races) retain their original abilities. Just something I'd let you know, considering I'm your mentor and all. (: : :Thanks mentor :) He'll ratain most of his abilities besides Resurreccion. Thanks for the last name thing, guess I never noticed it. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 01:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Umm I have no idea how to add pics when using this type of editting could so one please add this pc please? Or at least teach me how, I never liked always asking for help. The pic is to the left. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 13:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : Co own Kou would you mind co owning this article with me. I understand if you say no. I just thought it be interesting to co own an article especially with you. And considerin I'm always working on somethin with Raze I wanted to try something new (no disrespect Raze). --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 01:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, thank you. : :Aight. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) About Togabito... Twonjir, I'm creating a Togabito article soon, do you want to use some of the concepts I've got for that on Starrk and Lillynette? PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, what do you plan on doing or is it a secret :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 13:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I might have to think bout it though. Don't want this article OP'ing but considering my characters have never been overpowered before you don't mind telling my your idea on them do you? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 13:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) It's sorta like a completely different weapon from the regular Zans, and it possesses two releases like a Bankai, but upon transforming, the user becomes more monsterous and their physical attributes are compressed and need multiple release commands to activate their abilities. It's a bit of first draft, sorry if it's bad, which it is, haha. PersonaSuperiorDeus 14:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Stop dissing your own ideas! They'll never improve if you do that. Besides its a kool idea and it's only a first draft. You could say that the abilities of their "Zan" reflects the sins they did when alive and the power varies in sin. Like the top seven sins, whichever category the sin or sins fall into determine the power of that "Zan". --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Pic You need a hand sorting the infobox pic out, pal? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Please lol. I have no idea how to get the pic in the box when I'm using this kind of editting. I know how to edit I just never know how to do the pics. Could you help pal? :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sure pal, its been added. Which editing window you using, though? Do templates come up as green logo's or do you input the fields for age and whatnot yourself? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks man. Oh! And I intend to use the second one and mostly do, but sometimes it comes up as green fields and I don't know how to edit the pic into those. How do you do it? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Go to your preferences, pal. Once there, disable the rich text editor. That'll stop the green logos. Anyhow, know the fields for information? |affiliation = Ryū Order for example? Know the templates you use when inputting the information? At the bottom of their page should be a section labelled usage. Copy those fields into your character article. Once that is done, you'll see a field that looks like this: |image = . Fill that in with File:insert name of image followed by |250px and that's your image. For starks image, it'll look like this - File:Starrk1.jpg|250px Only make sure you stark it with brackets, pal and finish it with two. You know the ones for forming links? Those. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ahhhh. Well thanks Ken now I feel stupid lol. But seriously thxs pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::At the start I didn't even know about the templates :p So don't worry about it, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Corrections Uhmm, I must point out that an arrancar can use their original abilities in hell without any adverse effects, so you should change that. Also, Starrk would know fully-well that he could always split his soul a second time, so losing Lilynette wouldn't make much of a difference. Just pointing out some flaws in his history. Remember how distracted he got when battling against Shunsui. After Lilynette's death and even Barragan death he appeared concern. Yes he could always split his soul again but he could just make sure his companions don't die. Thanks for the help though --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 19:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Infobox are sent to Hell. So you might want to clean that up. [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo'']] Message 07:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC)